Кошмар
Кошмар (англ. '''Nightmare')'' — главный антагонист и финальный босс игры Kirby's Adventure и её ремейка Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. В своем дебюте, Кошмар осквернил Фонтан Снов и распространял кошмары по всей Стране Снов через испорченный фонтан. Король Дидиди попытался остановить Кошмара, разбив Звёздный Жезл, но Кирби невольно вызывает его назад, когда он возвращает жезл в испорченный фонтан, и перед сражением с Кошмаром его коварные планы воплощаются в реальность. Роль Кошмара возросла в Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, где он является главным антагонистом. Он действует подпольно за кулисами с помощью своей компании, Nightmare Enterprices, чтобы захватить планету Поп Звезда и завоевать всю вселенную. Самые заметные появления Кошмара — это в Kirby's Adventure, его ремейке и Kirby Mass Attack, также он появляется в качестве камео в некоторых играх. Внешний вид Форма сферы Кошмар первоначально появляется в виде Сферы Силы. В этой форме Кошмар — это тёмная сфера, покрытая серебряными светящимися звёздами. Вершина сферы тёмно-синего цвета, а нижняя — тёмно-розового цвета. Однако в некоторых ранних появлениях и на официальных изображениях сфера является полностью чёрной и бесцветной. Форма волшебника thumb|left|Кошмар раскрывает своё слабое место: его вихревидный источник. Его истинной формой является форма волшебника (хотя его спрайт в Kirby's Adventure слегка напоминает графа Дракулу), одетого во вращающийся, похожий на торнадо плащ. На официальном изображении и в аниме, его плащ тёмно-синий и украшен белыми звёздами, однако в играх он просто является тёмно-фиолетовым плащом. Кошмар носит очки на своём лице, которые имеют одну единую чёрную линзу и мерцают. Под его плащом находится сего слабое место — вращающееся скопление тьмы. Над своей робой, он носит серебряные наплечники и маленький красный медальон на шее (иногда загораживаемый подбородком в игре). В играх у Кошмара есть человеческие зубы, в то время как в аниме его зубы острые и зазубренные. Согласно его официальному изображению из Kirby's Adventure, Кошмар имеет хилые тощие руки, однако кроме аниме и Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, эта деталь не была включена в играх. В Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, вторая форма Кошмара была немного изменена. Теперь у него имеются четыре плечевые пластины вместо двух, а его рога на шлеме стали длиннее. Его цепь и медальон теперь постоянно видны во время битвы. Также на его шлеме имеется ещё два драгоценных камня. Также он теперь ростом занимает почти весь экран, что схоже с его изменением в размере в Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, где он превышает даже размеры Алебарды. Его дизайн из Kirby Mass Attack очень схож с дизайном из Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, однако его плащ больше не напоминает торнадо, а напоминает оригинальную форму плаща, показанную на официальном изображении из Kirby's Adventure. В играх Kirby's Adventure и Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land thumb|Финальная форма Кошмара. Кошмар — это могущественная сущность, которая является финальным боссом и в Kirby's Adventure, и в его ремейке. В обеих играх, он может быть побеждён только могущественным Звёздным Жезлом, который Кирби собирает в обеих играх. В этих играх, Кошмар захватывает Фонтан Снов, чтобы захватить Страну Снов. Чтобы предотвратить это, Король Дидиди разбивает Звёздный Жезл и распространяет его по Стране Снов, временно обезвредив Кошмара и, предположительно, заточив его в Фонтане Снов. Кирби, не зная о намерениях Дидиди, восстанавливает Звёздный Жезл и ставит его назад в фонтан. Когда Звёздный Жезл вернулся на место, Кошмар раскрывает себя и улетает. Кирби, с помощью Дидиди, гонится за ним. thumb|left|Сфера Силы. В форме Сферы Силы, Кошмар в основном находится в правой части экрана и выстреливает пустые синие звёзды в Кирби. Также Кошмар может выпустить звуковую волну, которая быстрее и шире, чем атака со звездой. Кошмар постоянно движется из места к месту, когда использует эту атаку. Бой с Кошмаром очень похож на бой с Кабулой из Kirby's Dream Land, но с ограничением во времени, поскольку битва происходит в атмосфере Поп Звезды в то время как они оба приближаются к её поверхности. Из-за этого, если Кирби не успеет исчерпать шкалу здоровья Кошмара вовремя, он сбежит, а Кирби будет раздавлен о землю и потеряет жизнь. После того, как финальный удар был нанесён, Кошмар отступит и сбежит на луну планеты Поп Звезда, а Кирби последует за ним на Варп Звезде. В то время как Кирби преследует его, Сфера Силы неожиданно превратится в свою истинную форму. После того, как он сбросит Кирби с Варп Звезды и на поверхность луны, Кошмар стелепортируется, чтобы прикончить его, тут же начиная вторую фазу битвы. В своей второй форме, Кошмар атакует Кирби, запуская в него звёзды, налетая на него или используя свой источник, чтобы атаковать его. На то, чтобы победить его, уходит меньше выстрелов, но он может быть повреждён только если Кирби атакует его в его слабое место — скопление тьмы в его центре, которое обычно защищено его непробиваемым плащом. Он на мгновения раскроет своё слабое место во время чуть ли не каждой из своих атак. После того, как Кирби наносит завершающий удар, тело Кошмара взрывается, тем самым уничтожая большую часть луны. После этого, Кирби возвращается в Страну Снов, ставит Звёздный Жезл на место, и всё возвращается на свои места. Kirby's Avalanche Сам Кошмар не появляется в этой игре, однако его форма Сферы Силы имеет небольшое камео на заднем плане этапа Фонтана Снов. Kirby: Canvas Curse В Kirby: Canvas Curse, Кошмар появляется как камео в Paint Panic. Кошмар является самым сложным рисунком, т. к. у него четыре этапа рисования. Вдобавок, музыкальная тема битвы с Кошмаром получила ремикс, который играет в предпоследнем этапе игры, Spectacle Space. Также в битве с Душой Дроусии со включённым режимом Old School, музыкальная тема Души Дроусии заменяется музыкальной темой Кошмара из Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. Kirby: Squeak Squad Хотя Кошмар не появляется в основной игре, он появляется как камео вместе с другими финальными боссами на одной из картин, которую Кирби может собрать. Kirby Mass Attack Кошмар появляется в Kirby Mass Attack как финальный босс в мини-игре Strato Patrol EOS. В сфере шара, он атакует, телепортируясь по арене и выпуская звёзды и энергетические лезвия, пока не получит достаточное количество урона. В своей второй форме, он получает урон только когда его слабая точка раскрыта. Однако в этот раз его атаки теперь почти полностью изменены. Он часто атакует, выпуская энергетические шары, которые следуют за Кирби, пока они не исчезнут (чем сильнее он повреждён, тем больше он выпускает сфер). Он также призывает заострённые метеоры, чтобы сбросить их на Кирби, однако они могут быть уничтожены до того, как Кошмар их запустит. Метеоры также расколются на меньшие камни, от которых Кирби должны уклониться. Позднее в битве, Кошмар также может запустить энергетические лучи и потоки звёзд в Кирби. Его анимация смерти схожа с той, что из Kirby's Adventure и его ремейка. NES Remix 2 Обе битвы с формой шара и с формой волшебника появляются как испытания в бонусных этапах. В бонусном этапе 10-4, Кирби сражается с формой шара. Чтобы добавить испытания, он также должен уклоняться от гигантских мерцающих Пуль Биллов из Super Mario Bros. Эти враги убьют Кирби с одного удара. С формой волшебника Кирби встречается в бонусном этапе 20-7, которая была вытащена прямо из Kirby's Adventure безо всяких нововведений. Super Kirby Clash Хотя сам Кошмар не появляется в этой игре, его двойник из Другого Измерения под именем Параллельный Кошмар является боссом и главным антагонистом игры. Сам Кошмар также появляется как наклейка, которая может быть куплена в Лавке после победы над Параллельным Кошмаром в The Empyrean. В Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Кошмар появляется в Kirby: Right Back at Ya! как главный антагонист несмотря на то, что он появился только в девяти из ста эпизодов. В английской версии он был назван eNeMeE. Информация Вместо того, чтобы попытаться испортить Фонтан Снов, эта версия Кошмара пытается захватить вселенную более прямыми и жёсткими методами. Он является основателем Nightmare Enterprices — компании, которая производит и продаёт орды Демонических Чудищ, с которыми Кирби должен сражаться. Предполагается, что монстры в конце концов нападают и на своих хозяев. Деньги, которые он собирает, также идут на то, чтобы продолжить его планы по завоеванию. Была пора, когда Звёздные Воины и Армия Галактических Солдат встали у него на пути, но его армия монстров уничтожила их всех, за исключением Мета Рыцаря, Кита Космоса, Сэра Артура, Сэра Персиваля, Сэра Галахада и Сэра Ланселота. В третьем эпизоде, Kirby's Duel Role, Кабу упоминает, что Кошмар создал одного монстра, который отказывался подчиняться ему, однако кем он является, так и не было указано. Сильно предполагается, что тем монстром может быть сам Кирби, однако считается, что им может быть и Мета Рыцарь (который также, похоже, держит злобу на Кошмара), поскольку во время великой войны Кирби даже не родился. Кошмар редко взаимодействует со всеми и предпочитает сидеть в одиночестве. Но иногда Кошмар общается с продавцом из NME на тему об их бизнесе, но в основном он остаётся таинственным главой компании. На протяжении всего аниме, Кошмар просто наблюдает за Кирби и Страной Снов, и в основном не воспринимает Кирби за угрозу. Он постоянно наблюдает за тем, как Кирби сражается с монстрами, которых он продаёт Королю Дидиди. Одно из его примечательных действий — это когда он ускорил движение астероида, который направлялся к Стране Снов, что он сделал в основном из собственного удовольствия, а также вынимая деньги из карманов своего лучшего покупателя — Короля Дидиди. Однако в большинстве серий, Кошмар просто сидит в своей крепости размером с планету, создавая монстров. Близко к финалу, Кошмар решил покончить со своим развлечением с Кирби и отправляет несколько своих кораблей-Разрушителей, чтобы убить его, но и этот план проваливается. Кошмар тогда пытается отправить ещё шесть Разрушителей, но и они были уничтожены боевым кораблём Мета Рыцаря — Алебардой. Даже когда Алебарда приближается к его крепости, Кошмар все равно отказывается воспринимать его за угрозу и пытается остановить их своим последним Демоническим Чудищем — золотым роботом-лобстером под названием Тяжёлый Лобстер. Последняя попытка проваливается, и группа (состоящая из Кирби, Тифф, Таффа, Мета Рыцаря, Сворда, Блейда, нескольких жителей деревни Кэппи, и других старых друзей Кирби) смогла проникнуть в его крепость. В этот раз, Кошмар наконец-то решается встретить их лицом к лицу. После короткой схватки, Кошмар похищает Тифф, чтобы заманить Кирби на бой с ним на шахматной доске. Кирби попадается на уловку и, став Огненным Кирби, пытается его атаковать, но его огненное дыхание оказывается бесполезным против него, поскольку оно просто засасывается под пустоту под плащом Кошмара и Кирби изматывает себя. Когда Кирби теряет сознание, Кошмар входит к нему в разум, чтобы замучить его, запуская заряды молнии в еду перед тем, как он убьёт его самого. Тифф, оказавшаяся во сне Кирби, кидает ему версию Варп Звезды из сна, которую он проглатывает, чтобы получить способность "Звёздный Жезл" — единственное, что может причинить Кошмару боль. Кирби использует силу Звёздного Жезла и отправляет волну звёзд в Кошмара, уничтожая его. thumb|left|Кошмар в конце пилотного выпуска. Кошмар также появляется как истинный злодей Kirby of the Stars Pilot, а также он был тем, кто призвал всех монстров против Кирби. В конце он атакует Кирби и его друзей молниями перед тем, как Кирби просыпается и осознаёт, что это был всего лишь кошмар. Его внешность в Kirby of the Stars Pilot основана на его оригинальном дизайне из Kirby's Adventure, с маленькими наплечниками, единственным драгоценным камнем на его короне, а также короткими рогами. Внешний вид Как и Крако, Ледяной Дракон, Маляр на роликах и Тяжёлый Лобстер, Кошмар напоминает свой игровой аналог. Он напоминает волшебника, носящего фиолетово-синюю мантию, покрытую звёздами. Он носит пару мерцающих солнечных очков. Под его плащом находится масса тьмы. Над мантией Кошмар носит синие наплечники и маленький красный медальон вокруг своей шеи. У него серая кожа и острые искривлённые зубы. У Кошмара также есть тощие костяные руки с когтями на пальцах. Силы и способности Кошмар является сильнейшим и самым могущественным злодеем в Kirby: Right Back at Ya!; он обладает намного более сильными способностями, чем любой другой монстр, с которым Кирби когда-либо сражался. Несмотря на отсутствие крыльев, он способен летать на высоких скоростях и достаточно быстр, чтобы опередить Алебарду. Он может создавать армии монстров своими шахматами, может управлять разумами людей, и он даже способен призывать и запускать красные шары энергии из своих пальцев, которые при контакте с жертвой промывают им мозги, делая их приспешниками Кошмара. Он также может входить в разумы людей и давать им кошмары. У него также есть способность выпускать синие разряды молний из пальцев. Как и в играх, он неуязвим ни к чему, кроме Звёздного Жезла, поскольку все остальные атаки, такие как лазеры Алебарды и огненное дыхание Огненного Кирби поглощаются пустотой под плащом Кошмара. В серии игр Super Smash Bros. thumb|Кошмар как трофей помощника в [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|Super Smash Bros. for Wii U.]] Кошмар появляется в Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U и Super Smash Bros. Ultimate как трофей-помощник. Когда он призван, он появляется в форме сферы силы и вылетает за пределы экрана перед тем, как он превращается в свою форму волшебника и летит к переднему плану, окутывая всю арену на которой бойцы сражаются во мрак, полностью убирая видимость. Трофей Кошмара существует в обеих версиях игры, где он использует спрайты его формы волшебника из соответствующей игры. SSBUl_Spirit_Fight_Nightmare.jpg|Битва с духом SSBUl_Spirit_Fight_Nightmare_2.jpg|Битва с духом В Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Сфера Силы Кошмара появляется как основной дух захвата улучшенного класса, который может быть получен после сражения с гигантским окрашенным в чёрный цвет Кирби, держащим Звёздный Жезл. Его дух может быть улучшен до духа Кошмарного Волшебника, которая является основным духом захвата легендарного класса. Его дух улучшенного класса не имеет эффекта, однако его дух легендарного класса замедляет шкалу Финального Удара противника. Цитаты Связанные цитаты Интересные факты * В японской версии последнего эпизода аниме, Кошмар говорит следующее, когда Кирби, Тифф и остальные сбегают с его крепости: «Как моё имя гласит, я не более чем сон, живущий в твоём сердце. Тем самым, я бессмертен. Ибо пока в твоём сердце живёт страх, я когда-нибудь вернусь.» Эти слова были вырезаны из дубляжа. thumb|Камео Сферы Силы в оригинальном японском интро, предзнаменующее влияние Кошмара в аниме. * Сфера Силы Кошмара появляется в качестве камео в первом японском интро аниме. Это цирковой мяч, на котором Кирби и Тифф ходят. Как и остальные некоторые элементы из аниме, Сфера Силы использует дизайн из Kirby's Adventure, поскольку в то время Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land ещё не вышла. * Кирби сражается с Кошмаром на луне планеты Поп Звезда — в том же поле боя он потом сразится с Марксом. Эта деталь потеряна в Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, поскольку хоть битва по-прежнему проводится на луне планеты, задний план изменился настолько, что поле боя больше не напоминает поле боя из Kirby's Adventure и Kirby Super Star. * В английской версии Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Кошмар назывался "the Nightmares", предполагая, что имя отсылается к собранию негативных чувств или сущностей. Часто это считается ошибкой перевода, поскольку перевод на NES с точностью перевёл его японское имя. ** Более того, предварительные скетчи в Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land также называют его "The Nightmare". * Лорд Гадиус, главный антагонист игры Klonoa: Door to Phantomile франшизы Klonoa очень похож на Кошмара как внешне, так и некоторыми способностями и целями. Возможно с него и был позаимствован прообраз Гадиуса. * Тёмный Разум, финальный босс Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, имеет форму, очень похожую на Кошмара. Впоследствии, первая форма Тёмного Разума может являться аналогом Кошмара из Зеркального Мира. * Первая фаза битвы с Кошмаром проходит в манере, похожей с порядку битвы с Кабулой. Этот стиль шутера будет позже использован в битвах с Тёмной Материей, 0, Крако (в Kirby's Epic Yarn) и Лором Звёздным Резаком. * В английской версии аниме, Кошмар называется eNeMeE, и заглавные буквы его имени используются ещё в аббревиатуре, которая представляет имя его компании под названием Nightmare Enterprices. ** Также это может быть каламбуром на слово "enemy" (рус. враг), подобно тому, как N.M.E. произносится. * Спрайты Кошмара в Kirby's Adventure являются частично прозрачными, позволяя звёздам на заднем плане показываться за его плащом. Это может быть попыткой воссоздать его официальное изображение, где звёзды были показаны на его плаще. Этот эффект не проявляется в ремейке, поскольку его плащ теперь просто тёмно-фиолетового цвета. * Ремикс музыкальной темы Кошмара (в форме волшебника) может быть услышан как часть музыки, которая играет в битве с Душой Маголора в Kirby's Return to Dream Land. * В аниме Кошмар сохраняет несколько из своих способностей, такие как полёт и неуязвимость ко всем атакам кроме Звёздного Жезла, но он (как и некоторые Демонические Чудища, которые появляются в аниме) получает новые способности, такие как гипнотизирование других людей, а также вместо звёзд он из рук выпускает разряды молнии. * Обе формы Кошмара появляются как редкие брелоки в Kirby: Triple Deluxe, используя его спрайты из Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land (форма волшебника) и Kirby's Adventure (Сфера Силы). Более того, его Сфера Силы появляется как один из возможных шариков, который Цирковой Кирби может надуть. * В Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Сфера Силы Кошмара является трёхмерной моделью, но его форма волшебника является двухмерным спрайтом. * Концепт-арт предполагает, что Кошмар был запланирован как играбельный персонаж в Kirby: Canvas Curse. * Кошмар появляется как наклейка в Kirby: Planet Robobot. * В японской версии аниме, Кошмар и продавец из NME имеют одного и того же актёра озвучки — Бандзё Гинга. ** В Super Kirby Clash, Бандзё Гинга вновь играет свою роль в качестве актёра озвучки Кошмара (или, если быть точнее, его параллельной версии). * В Kirby Star Allies, в Обновлении 4.0.0, ремикс музыкальной темы битвы с Кошмаром играет в битве с Морфо Рыцарем при игре за Короля Дидиди, Уоддл Ди в бандане и Мета Рыцаря. Официальные изображения KA_Nightmare.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Nightmarewizard.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KNiDL_Nightmare_orb_artwork_2.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KPR_Sticker_94.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) K25th_Twitter_(89).jpg|Твиттер Kirby 25th Anniversary (камео в виде изображения на стене) K25th_Twitter_(113).jpg|Твиттер Kirby (камео в виде ёлочной игрушки) 1a.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (иллюстрация) Nightmare SSB4.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' / Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Item_0_assist_nightmare.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (иконка трофея-помощника) Галерея Kadv_end6.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Nightmare.jpg|''Kirby's Adventure'' Nightmare1.jpg|''Kirby's Adventure'' Screenshot_(60).png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Screenshot_(61.2).png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Squeak Squad Graphic.png|Картина из Kirby: Squeak Squad, изображающая Кошмара. Nightmare_Orb_EOS.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Nightmare_EOS.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Rare_Keychain_15.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (брелок) Rare_Keychain_24.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (брелок) SSB3DS_Nightmare.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSB3DS_Nightmare_2.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSB3DS_Nightmare_Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (трофей) SSBU_Nightmare_Orb.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' SSBU_Nightmare_Wizard.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' SSBU_Nightmare_trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (трофей) SSBUl_Nightmare_Orb.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' SSBUl_Nightmare.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' SSBUl_Spirit_22.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (дух) SSBUl_Spirit_23.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (дух) Спрайты Nightmareold.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Сфера Силы) Nightmare_KA_Sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Волшебник) Nightmareball.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Сфера Силы) Nightmarewizardnew.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Волшебник) NightMare_Card.jpg|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Kirby Card Swipe) KMA_Nightmare_sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Сфера Силы) KMA_Nightmare_sprite_2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Волшебник) de:Nightmare en:Nightmare es:Nightmare fr:Sorcier Cauchemar it:Mago Incubo ja:ナイトメア Категория:Враги Категория:Персонажи Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Боссы Категория:Финальные боссы Категория:Злодеи Категория:Персонажи мужского пола Категория:Персонажи аниме Категория:Kirby of the Stars Pilot Категория:Боссы из Kirby's Adventure Категория:Боссы из Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Категория:Боссы из Kirby Mass Attack Категория:Злодеи из Kirby's Adventure Категория:Злодеи из Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Категория:Злодеи из Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Категория:Персонажи серии Super Smash Bros.